


Until I Find You (current work title)

by namiefromeden



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 96 Hours AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Agent Adrien, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Human Trafficking, I Don't Even Know, Living in America AU, What Have I Done, Why did I write this again?, don't ask me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namiefromeden/pseuds/namiefromeden
Summary: In which Adrien has to open up an old chapter of his life and becomes his alter ego to save the love of his life from the fangs of human traffickers.[PAUSED]





	

__

_“Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you,  
happy birthday dear Mari, happy birthday to you!”_

_Clapping. “Yeah, a cheer for Marinette!”_

_Mrs Cheng came into view carrying the birthday cake in her hands._  
_She placed it on the table in front of Marinette who was looking at it excitedly._  
_It was her favourite strawberry flavoured cake created by her father._

_“You have to blow out the candles!” Alya said from behind the camera._

_Marinette looked up. Right into the camera. A smile gracing her lips and_  
_her eyes crinkling as it reached them._

_Her gaze slightly shifted to the left where Adrien was watching her through_  
_the display of Alya’s cam. He teared his eyes away from the display as soon_  
_as he felt her eyes on him, their eyes locking immediately._

_Marinette’s smile grew wider, a light blush tinging her cheeks._

_“Thank you”, she mouthed._

_And then she blew out the candles._


End file.
